This invention relates generally to the supporting of fabrication and assembly activities, and more specifically, to a multiple use, transformable cart to contain materials, supplies, and work surfaces for supporting fabrication and assembly activities for mockups and new innovations.
Current work tables and carts are not suited for the support of fabrication and assembly activities for mockups and the like. These devices are not capable of fitting through standard door openings or do not have enough storage and work surface space to accommodate the above described activities. Additionally, at least some of the features of current work tables and carts have not taken ergonomic features into account, nor do they provoke “out of the box” thinking. A further problem with current cart configurations is that they tend to blend into the workplace or laboratory surroundings. This makes the device difficult to distinguish, and therefore it is not easily recognizable as a tool for the above described activities.
To summarize, current work tables and carts do not have the ability to securely store materials, provide a work surface of sufficient size for multiple users, and adjust working height for improved ergonomics. Therefore, a user or a team preparing a mockup or performing other innovative activities typically has to round up the needed materials, then sit at a table and performing the desired activities.